Drei Sekunden
by yoho
Summary: Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?“ - Sie sind Harry Potter.“ - Wieso glauben Sie, dass sie schneller sind als ich?“ - Es reicht, wenn ich genau so schnell bin. Dann sind wir beide tot.“


Title: Drei Sekunden

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Teaser: „Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?" - „Sie sind Harry Potter." - „Wieso glauben Sie, dass sie schneller sind als ich?" - „Es reicht, wenn ich genau so schnell bin. Dann sind wir beide tot."

Authors Note: Drei Sekunden. Länger braucht man nicht, um ein Avada zu sprechen und einen Menschen zu töten. In dieser Geschichte müsste Harry eigentlich seine drei Sekunden nutzen, um zu überleben, aber es kommt ihm jemand dazwischen.

„Drei Sekunden" spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Harry jobbt als Gelegenheitsauror für das Ministerium und eigentlich sieht alles nach einem leichten Fall aus.

Der Plot geht auf eine Szene aus „To Kill a Mockingbird" von Harper Lee zurück.

Herzlichen Dank an Daniel von hpffa.de, der mir mit seinen Französischkenntnissen ausgeholfen hat.

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört immer noch J.K.R.

**Drei Sekunden**

_Die Geschichte ist allen trotzigen Kindern dieser Welt gewidmet. Ihr habt manchmal Recht; doch wirklich._

Harry trat auf ein rundes Stück Holz am Boden und ruderte mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach unten: ein Zauberstab. Sein Gegner hatte den Zauberstab verloren.

Er sah sich vorsichtig um. Er stand mitten auf der Strasse in einer französischen Kleinstadt. Die Häuser links und rechts strahlten einen bescheidenen Wohlstand aus und waren alle schon alt. Harry schätzte, dass keines der Gebäude jünger als einhundert Jahre war.

Klick!

Er drehte sich blitzartig nach rechts und sah, wie sich der Vorhang hinter der Scheibe einer hölzernen Haustür sacht bewegte. Dahin war der Mann also verschwunden.

Harry hob den Zauberstab vom Boden auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Der Mann, den er verfolgt hatte, war mit hoher Sicherheit ein Todesser. Aber ohne Zauberstab war er keine Bedrohung mehr.

Unter den Bäumen am Straßenrand war die Luft kühler, als mitten auf dem Asphalt. Harry verharrte kurz und betrachtete den staubigen Gehweg, durch dessen sandige Oberfläche sich hier oder dort Grasbüschel gekämpft hatten. Das Gartentürchen quietschte, als er es aufstieß. Im Vorgarten lag ein Sammelsurium von Spielzeug, unter dem Vordach bunte Gummistiefel in Kindergrößen.

Er drehte den Knauf und drückte mit den Schultern gegen die Eingangstür, die sich lautlos öffnete. Die Diele war leer. Unter einer Türritze links fiel Licht hindurch. Harry war mit drei Schritten dort. Er stieß die Tür mit dem rechten Fuß auf, blieb aber hinter dem Rahmen in Deckung. Aus dem Raum war, außer dem keuchenden Atem eines Menschen, kein Geräusch zu hören. Harry umfasste seinen Zauberstab, dann drehte er sich blitzschnell in die Türöffnung.

Er blickte in einen Wohnraum mit gemütlichen Sesseln und einem Kamin.

_Eins, zwei, drei. Es braucht drei Sekunden, um ein Avada zu sprechen und einen Menschen zu töten. Eins, zwei, drei. _

Seine drei Sekunden waren vorbei.

Der Mann, den er verfolgt hatte, stand am Kaminsims, presste eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und atmete immer noch schwer. In der anderen Hand hielt er … einen Zauberstab. Er bemerkte Harrys erstaunten Blick und versuchte ein Lächeln: „Was Auroren können, das können wir auch. Ich habe einen zweiten. Bin nur da draußen nicht dran gekommen." Er hatte einen leichten Akzent. Ansonsten war sein Englisch einwandfrei.

Harry zielte auf den Mann: „Geben Sie auf!"

„Warum sollte ich. Geben Sie doch auf!"

„Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?"

„Sie sind Harry Potter."

„Wieso glauben Sie, dass Sie schneller sind als ich?"

„Es reicht, wenn ich genau so schnell bin. Dann sind wir beide tot."

Harry musste ihm recht geben. Die Situation schien ihm irgendwie unwirklich. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Normalerweise hatten seine Gegner Angst vor ihm. Doch dieser Mann schien zu allem entschlossen.

_Aber warum hat er seinen Vorteil nicht genutzt, als ich mich in die Tür gedreht habe?_

„Ich will Sie nicht töten", sagte Harry schließlich. „Wenn Sie den Zauberstab auf den Kaminsims legen, dann nehme ich Sie fest und keinem passiert was."

Der Mann dachte nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Wer sagt mir, dass ich Ihnen trauen kann?"

„Ich", sagte Harry.

Eine ganze Weile fiel kein Wort und Harry ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. Er hätte sich hier auch wohl gefühlt. Auf der Kaminumrandung, direkt hinter seinem Widersacher, standen einige gerahmte Fotos. Auf einem war der Mann zu sehen, wie er ein vielleicht zehnjähriges Mädchen im Arm hielt. Sie war auffallend zierlich und lächelte. Ein anderes Foto zeigte den Mann zusammen mit einer Frau, die augenscheinlich die Mutter des Mädchens war und einem schon etwas älteren Jungen.

Er musste Harrys Blick bemerkt haben: „Meine Familie ist nicht hier."

„Ich will nichts von Ihrer Familie. Sie haben auf Voldemorts Seite gekämpft. Nicht Ihre Frau und nicht Ihre Kinder."

„Menschen ändern sich", sagte der Mann. „Und ich habe nie jemanden getötet."

Harry schnaubte.

Irgendwo im ersten Stock des Hauses knarrte eine Tür. Dann waren Schritte zu hören. Wer immer da ging, war barfuss.

Tapp, tapp, tapp. Ein kurzes Zögern. Dann wieder: Tapp, tapp …

Der Mann sah sich zu der Treppe um, die links vom Kamin endete. Harry folgte seinem Blick. Schließlich registrierte er eine Bewegung auf der untersten Stufe. Es war das Mädchen, das er gerade noch auf dem Foto betrachtet hatte. Sie musste eben aufgewacht sein, denn ihr Haar war unordentlich und ihr Blick schlaftrunken.

Sie sah von ihrem Vater zu Harry und wieder zurück und schien dabei alles in sich aufzunehmen. Den gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters, seinen schweren Atem. Harrys kühlen Blick. Die gezückten Zauberstäbe, die auf den jeweils anderen gerichtet waren.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?», fragte sie leise.

Der Mann schluckte und blickte sie an: «Rien, mon ange, rien. Va te coucher!»

Das Mädchen rührte sich nicht. Sie musterte Harry. Ihr Blick blieb an seinem Auroren-Abzeichen haften.

«Que es tu?», fragte sie.

«Un ami de ton père», antwortete Harry.

Der Mann blickte ihn erstaunt an, wohl weil er Französisch gesprochen hatte. Das Mädchen schien nichts dabei zu finden, dass der Fremde ihre Sprache beherrschte. Sie musterte unverwandt die beiden Zauberstäbe. Harry hätte gerne gewusst, was sie dachte. Ob sie die Situation begriff?

Der Mann wiederholte seine Aufforderung: «Va te coucher!»

«Non, papa.»

Die Antwort kam ganz ruhig und sachlich. Das Mädchen schien nicht trotzig, nur entschlossen.

_Verdammt, sie hat was bemerkt._

«A ta chambre!»

«Non, papa.»

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Ihre Haare flogen und bildeten einen schwarzen Schleier vor ihrem Gesicht.

«Inderdiction de sortir, une semaine», drohte der Mann.

Das Mädchen hatte jetzt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt: « D'accord papa, mais je reste. »

_Scheiße, das läuft ja völlig aus dem Ruder! Soviel zu ‚den kann jeder Anfänger festnehmen und wir schicken dich nur, weil du Französisch sprichst.'_

«Deux semaines!»

«D'accord papa.»

Harry verfolgte den Wortwechsel fasziniert. Vater und Tochter hatten jetzt einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, den er nur zu gut von Hermine kannte.

_Mensch, was mach' ich bloß? Ich kann ihn doch nicht angreifen, während seine Tochter dabei zusieht._

«Je vais te fesser!»

«Oui papa. Mais, je ne vais pas partir.»

Die Augen des Mädchens trafen sich mit denen des Mannes und Harry bemerkte, dass sie die gleiche Farbe hatten, ein tiefes Grün, wie das Meer an einem regnerischen Tag.

Dann stellte sich das Mädchen vor ihren Vater und sah Harry an. Es war ein Kampf, der ausschließlich mit Blicken ausgefochten wurde.

„Bitte." Der Mann flehte jetzt, wobei unklar war, ob er seine Tochter oder Harry meinte.

_Okay, ich geb' auf. Gratuliere dir, Kleine. Du hast gerade den ‚großen' Harry Potter besiegt. _

Ohne den Mann aus den Augen zu lassen, steckte er seinen Zauberstab in das Ärmelhalfter. Dann ging er zu dem Mädchen hinüber, setzte sich in die Hocke und berührte sie sanft.

«Tu es très courageuse. Ton père peut être fier de toi. Et il ne va pas te punir.»

Bei den letzten Worten sah Harry zu dem Mann hoch. Der nickte und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Bonsoir Monsieur." Harry richtete sich auf. Er ging rückwärts, bis er die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und desapparierte im Vorgarten.

Als er wieder zu Hause war, saß er lange bei Janek im Zimmer und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen. Hermine wunderte sich, als sie ihn am nächsten Morgen in staubigen Roben neben Janek im Bett fand. Aber sie weckte ihn nicht.

Er würde ihr die Geschichte schon erzählen, wenn er so weit war.

_Ich hoffe, man kann auch ohne Kenntnisse der französischen Sprache verstehen, was sich da zwischen Vater und Tochter abspielt. Falls nicht: er befiehlt ihr immer wieder auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Aber sie weigert sich hartnäckig, selbst als er ihr Hausarrest und schließlich voller Verzweiflung Prügel androht. Harry sagt dem Mädchen am Schluss, dass sie sehr mutig ist und ihr Vater stolz auf sie sein kann und dass er sie nicht bestrafen wird. _


End file.
